collide
by HMbookqueen
Summary: the crew of hammersly are preparing for a surprise proposal, Kate is now CO, the ups and downs of the crew of Hamersley, love and laughter are a must. set 5 years after season 5.
1. collide

Kate sat at the helm of hammersley. She never expected to be CO of a patrol boat, she at the start of her navy carrier would have loved to be the co of one of the RAN's friggets or air craft carries. She loved the big ships and to have a large crew under her command was once her dream. That was before she met mike.

He had changed her mind, and made her fall in love with the patrol boats. It meant that she could spend time at home, with her small family. Well not that small. She had some how gained a large number of brothers and sisters ( her crew and former crew,)

"Um how long till we reach port?" she asked her navigator( who could never be as good as nikki, her best friend and the former navigator of hammersley.)

" about 3 hours ma'am," he replied

Grabbing the ships internal tannoy she put the call out

" this is your captain speaking , all ships company who are not on watch are to make the ship ready for Dutchy's surprise proposal to bird. That is all," she said before replacing the phone.

Looking over at Dutchy, she smiled knowing that bird would accept but this would make it special for them Oh and royally piss of knocker, which was a bonus. Commander white or knocker to the RAN sailors and some of the officers had tried everything to come between herself and mike.

To finish of the plan Kate, sent a text to bird asking her to meet the ship at the dock as she had something important to tell her.

_OK, what time is the ship pulling up in port?_

_We should be there in 3 hours. _

Kate excused her self from the bridge to make sure her smarts were ready and to make sure mike would be there with the video camera and to keep commander white at bay.

"Mike can you put hammersly down for scheduled maintenance. Oh and make sure you are on the quay with the video camera,I what to make this special for Dylan"

" the ships all ready down for internal work on the Communion systems, it should be out of action for two weeks. That should give the crew time to recover from their hangovers. And the cameras all ready. I will see you in two hours." in the back ground Kate could hear her toddler daughter asking to speak to her and mike saying that mommy had to go and drive the ship. Kate hung up. Mike made a wonderful father. He took a shore posting so Kate could spread her wings


	2. will you marry me chicken legs?

"so how, did the boss propose to you Ma'am?" Ro asked Kate in his monotone voice.

"He took me to London, and Proposed to me in front of the royal naval college in Greenwich. You know mike Flynn and naval history." Kate replied adjusting her tunic. She had never sat in the bridge and sailed a navy war ship in them.

"All company to report to the forecastle for inspection," she announced leaving the new midshipman at the helm with charge keeping a watchful eye. The last time he was left in charge Hamersley nearly ended up om the bottom of the afura sea. The paperwork alone gave Kate a headache.

Looking over her crew, most of them were immaculate. Those who weren't were sent to bring the ship in and work the internal systems. Dutchy came out carrying a rolled up banner. They were just coming in to the port, and Kate could just see bird and mike standing on the quay side next to Hamersley's spot.

Quickly Dutchy unrolled the banner and passed it to the remaining crew on deck before getting patting his pockets and cussing softly. Kate smirked and pulled out a small red velvet box, and passed it to him.

"you told me to put it in the ships safe. Away from two dads,"

"thanks." He replied getting down on one knee just as the gangplank was pushed on to Hamersley.

His banner read "_will you marry me, chicken legs?" _

Looking over to Jessica bird, she was half laughing, half crying at the sight of Hamersley festooned with ribbons and balloons. nodding her head in agreement before shouting out yes. The whole crew cheered.

Kate nipped back in the bridge to put a call over the ships tannoy

"this is your captain speaking, congratulations to petty officer Mulholland and able seaman bird on their engagement, the will be a engagement BBQ at my digs after we get hammersly looking like a war ship again,"

Quickly exciting and running down the gangplank to great mike and her daughter and congratulate bird. Looking over she could see commander whites car pulling up .

"crap, mike I need to deal with this," she said putting her daughter into her pushchair. "mommy has to go and deal with a dragon," she said planting a kiss on her daughters golden curls.

"Commander white, what can I do for you?" Kate asked As professionally as possible through gritted teeth.  
"Why dose Hammersley look like party bus? She is a war ship." She yelled before turning her back muttering " _I knew giving her Hamersley was a mistake. She is incompetent," _

"umm Ma'am with all due respect, petty officer Mulholland and seaman bird have just got engaged. Oh and we did seek permission from fleet control. The admiral gave us the permission to do so," _so take that. _ She said under her breath. As knocker walked away.

Walking back to mike, Kate stopped and pulled bird in to a hug.

"so I guess this means I'm losing my second medic," she said with a smile on her face.

"Mummy whys uncle duchy so happy?" her daughter

"he and auntie bird are getting married,"

"can I be a flower girl, please ill be really really good pleeeeeesssseeeee, uncle dutchy ,"

Kate hid a small laugh at her three year old.

"maybe Minnie X" duchy said referring to Kate's old nickname. her daughter was a total mini me.


	3. 2012

**so this is how mike proposed to Kate. i thought as RO asked. in my mind this is set in 2012 when the UK had a white out of snow. **

_2012 _

Kate sat in the London hotel shattered from the 23 hour flight via Dubai. a holiday in London, in the middle of the coldest winter that the UK had seen records began was not her idea of fun. She hated the cold. but hey it was a two weeks away from navy life, controlling commanders and a chance to relax before the next promotions board,

crashing out on the bed Kate fell in to a deep sleep. only to be woken by Mike shaking, looking over to the clock she realized she had crashed out for over 12 hours and it was now 6 am.

"five more minutes, I'm not on watch for another 4 hours," she replied before rolling over. and then shooting up realizing she was not on ship, but in a large bed in a overseas city. getting up, she looked over the window.

"OH no Flynn, you are not dragging me out in to the Arctic," she grumbled as mike gently pushed her in to the en suite bathroom passing her a large pile of clothes that included thermal underwear.

"come on Kate, you know i want to visit the naval museum at Greenwich. we need to leave now, ill treat you to one of Nikki's famous brews. all though the last time i asked for a coffee like that in the coffee shop the barista looked at me strange,"

"fine, but it is going to take more than a navigator brew to make me brave the sub Antarctic, i chose to bypass those assignments in the navy thank you very much. i would perfere the largest hot chocolate you can find with whipped cream and marshmallows," she yelled over the rush of the power shower before pulling on the clothes mike handed her as fast as she could.

walking around the Greenwich naval college that was now a museum dedicated to the royal navy. mike stopped outside in front of the grand 18th century building , getting down on one knee he pulled Kate, who turned around

"Lieutenent kate mcgregor, would you make me the happiest commander in the RAN, and agree to be my wife?"

Kate who could only stifle a laugh, said

"get up, yes,"

"thank you I was just about to get frost bite in my knee," he said before standing up and slipping the ring on to Kate's finger. It was a simple ring with a Blue Sapphire sandwiched between two diamonds.


	4. PARTY

**so this is the Hammersly engagement party, and we all know some members of the crew mentioning no names *COUGHS*. please read and review, i really need them to keep the motivation **

2017

The crew of hammersly entered Kate and Mikes modern House, around it it was festooned with blue balloons, and a banner reading "_congratulations Dutchy and Bird". _

The party was kept to the outside given the copious amounts of booze that the crew could put away. And also it was expected to run late in to the night. Kate surveyed the garden and could see her daughter pestering bird.

"can I pleeeeesssseeeee be a flower girl pleeeeeeeesssssseeeeeee?" she kept saying over and over again.

"Bird, you do realise that you wont get a moments peace now," Kate said smiling before scooping up her child and carting her inside to go to bed. Luckily her room was on the front of the house so she should hopefully not be disturbed by the noise . the noise of the little girl protesting drifting out to the garden.

Mike picked up his phone that was ringing for the tenth time. He had been ignoring it due to who was calling.

"Max, what can I do for you?" he said keeping his tone casual.  
"I need to crash sail hammersly, I know she is down for communication upgrade but all the others are out," she came back. To mike it she sounded quite gleeful at doing this.  
"Sorry Max, eighty percent of the crew are drunk, they are celebrating one of their crew and a former crew member getting engaged,"  
" ah yes about that, we need to have a chat about it, The navy cant overlook this Mike, It breached the anti-fratanaization regulations, they served on board the same ship," again mike could swear she sounded extreamly gleeful. Ever since Mike and Kate got married, Maxine had made it her mission to put a dampener on anything that hammersly had done and anything the crew have done. The patrol boat that was once the jewel in the royal Australian Navy's crown was now a seen as a cheep paste copy of her former self.  
"max, I can assure you nothing happen, whilst they were both on board,as far as I am aware, they relationship started after they both left hammersly 5 years ago, land like I said the crew are all worse for were, I would not let them in charge in my kid's rubber dinghy let a lone a mulit million dollar war ship, and I thought I saw Kingston in port, yes now I remember. Kingston is dew out any way in 2 days, crash sail them," mike said slightly pissed off at knocker for not following protocol and just crash sailing any ship she liked.

" who was that?" Kate asked sitting her self down on mikes lap.  
"Knocker. She wanted hammersly crash sailed like now but given the state of the crew, I said it would be impossible and dangerous. And Kingston is ready to go so, she is going to have to crash sail her," he said before planting a kiss on to kate's head.

3 hours later

"Bye," Kate said closing the side gate of the house, letting 2 dads out who could not walk in a straight line, and was singing at the top of his voice.

"Thank God." mike said scooping the copious amounts of bottles in to black bags and putting them in to the rubbish bin.

Kate gently pulled him in to the house telling him to leave it till the morning, and gently pushing mike in to their bedroom and on to the bed.


	5. suprise homecomming

Sea Patrol 5

4 months later

Jessica tried on what seamed the millionth dress. she could not seem to find one that was her the wedding was less that 4 months away. Dutchy had it easy. He was going to ask if he could wear his smart dress uniform. But finding the perfict wedding dress was going to be a impossable task. jess turned to her mother, who pulled out yet another dress that bird thought was ugly with a capatal U. on the other hand her future motherin law was trying to calm the situation down.

"MOM just go," jess yelled as she finily had enough. " go back to melborne, i dont Want you hear or at the wedding," running out of the shop. she had a feeling that her mother did not approve of duchy.

"what is your problem mom, duchy is a nice, decent guy. He saved me when Darrel showed up. I love him," she said before her mother left.

Arriving home bird made straight for the freezer before flopping down on to her couch.

"Straight for the emergency chocolate ice cream, was dress shopping with your mother that bad?" a voice said behind her. Turning around she saw duchy and rushed to him falling in to his arms.  
"what are you doing home? your meant to be on patrol,"she said kissing him passionately. "oh and you stink of trochcers, get a shower before I come anywhere near you," pushing him gently towards the bathroom.

"we pulled a FFV, and brought it in, so I asked if I could have the night on shore with you, as we have a small tech issue,involving the new seaman, a cup of tea and RO's coms link ,"  
"I don't care, your back, and as for dress shopping it was terrible, my mother hates you. she kept pulling out all these vile dresses, hence the chocolate ice cream. Now go get that shower ,"  
"Only if you come with me," he said with a cheeky grin pulling jess with him as she shrieked with laughter.

"I was thinking of asking Mike to walk me down the isle, I've banned my parents from coming, and the navy's my family," bird said whilst she grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, before curling up in to duchy, nestling her head In the crook of his arm.

Falling asleep in duchy's arms jess knew she was loved. From the moment he arrived on Hamersley, he had made her feel safe. even now when they were on different ships (bird was working at fleet medical completing her advance medical training,) he all ways made her feel safe and loved. Her parents were not going to spoil this for her, and she had her new family in the crew of HMAS Hamersley.

Waking up, bird found her self in the bed she shared with duchy, with a note on the pillow where his head would usually be.

_bird,  
had to go early and did not want to wake you.  
I will see you in two weeks.  
love you, chicken legs  
duchy X  
Ps I've restocked the Freezer with ice cream. Try not to eat all of it before I return. _

Placing the note under her pillow she made her way in to kitchen, to make a coffee, passing the phone she noticed the answer phone flashing, pressing play she groaned as it was her mother. Pressing delete almost immediately as she did not what to listen.


	6. called away

One month later

Bird sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for the stick next to her to revel her fate. Picking it up she looked at the small window. It showed a plus sign. Walking out in to the open plan living area, she passed it to duchy .  
"It's positive," she said before shrieking as he picked her up and spun her around," put me down , I'm going to throw up," before running back to the bathroom and reaching and bring up the contence of her stomach.

Bird, walked in to the bar to meet, Kate and bomber who were her bridesmaids. Bomber pounced on her as soon as she walked in and draped a bride to be sash of her and thrust a glass of champagne in to her hands.  
"Umm I'm not drinking," bird said, putting the glass on the bar, and ordered a glass of orange juice.  
"Bird are you okay?" Kate asked taking a sip of her champagne.  
"yeah, just not drinking, for health reasons," she replied before sitting down next to her friends.  
"Health reasons," bomber said "ok we believe you"  
Where as Kate hugged her and whispered congratulations in to her ear

"thanks x, I'm so happy that you and bomb, are going to be beside me," jess said as bomber brought more drinks over. "now I just need to find a dress, one that will hide a growing bump," "try a greasen style, it will hide the bump and look amazing on you. Greek goddess, then me and the x could get similar style in a colour, plus we can wear sandals," bomber replied to bird. "plus Dutchy won't be able to take his eyes off you," she said with a cheeky grin that her friends got her message.

Kate's phone ping in her bag, pulling it out thinking mike could not cope at home, she groaned when she saw the message to be ready to sail tomorrow at 0900hrs.

"We need to call it a night, notice to sail tomorrow. God I hate knocker, I swear she has it in for me. I might have to report her to fleet command," Kate said downing the glass of wine in front of her before kissing bird goodbye.

Walking in to her house, jess could see duchy's sea bag ready for him to pick up in the morning.

"Hey chicken legs, how was drinks with Kate and bomber?"  
"Okay, I heard about you notice to sail, your going to miss the first scan, how long will you be a way for?" she asked quietly  
"Not sure, Kate will try to keep us at sea for the shortest amount of time possible," he said kissing her on the forehead.

Reaching up jess, leaned in to kiss him on the lip and whispered "stay safe pleases,"


	7. sickness

Kate gave the orders to bring hammersly along side the quay side. Commander White had sent them on a wild goose chase, by the time the ship had reached the coordinates sent by NAVCOM, HMAS Kingston had all ready completed the task. Leaving the ship she asked her second in command to deliver the ships log to commander white, as she had a stomach bug and needed to head home as soon as possible via the base medical centre

"Lieutenant commander McGregger, i just need to take some blood and a urine sample for tests and then you can go," the doctor said before handing Kate a pot and pointing her to the direction of the toilet. shattered, Kate pulled her car on to the drive of her house and headed in. she knew that Mike was at work but by now would know she would be back in port and her daughter was in day care. collapsing on to her bed she drifted off in to a light interrupted sleep, as was always the case after she had been at sea.

Jessica Bird ran to the toilet for what seemed the tenth time that day. she had taken the day off sick, as she had done for several days after finding out that she was pregnant. walking out she collided with the six foot frame of dutchy, and it all went black, as dutchy grabbed her.

Blinking at the harsh light that was shone in to her eyes, Jess started to realise that she was in hospital, and dutchy's lanky frame was sleeping in the hospital chair. stifling a laugh she could see she was on a drip.

"Miss Bird, you are suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum or severer morning sickness, you need complete rest for a few month. you should be fine when you are in your third trimester, so once this drip has run through you should be okay to go home," the doctor said when he was making his rounds. after he had gone Dutchy woke up, and when he stretched his top lifted just high enough for jess to see the toned tanned abs. "The doctor said i could go as soon as this drip has finished, he also said i have severe morning sickness, i cant pronounce the medical term for it, hyper- something and another," she said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I've spoken to Kate and i'm taking time off, to look after you," he said.

Kate's phoned pinged, with a message from the doctor asking her to make a appointment as her rest results were back. it took her twenty minuets to get to the base and the surgery. She sat nervously in the waiting area when her phone pinged again with a message from Dutchy, saying that he was taking time off to look after bird who was suffering with sickness.

"Kate McGregor?" a nurse called out across the room, and beckoned Kate to follow her.  
"Lieutenant commander, i have the results and congratulations, your pregnant, we can do a ultrasound scan now to determined how far gone you are, if you would like to lie down on the couch," the doctor said pointing over to the other side of the room and brought the scanner over "this might be a little cold" he said as he squeezed the blue jelly on to Kate's Abdomen and moved the scanner over looking for the heart beat. the heart beat ringed out loud and clear in the room.  
" i would say you are about 3 months"  
Kate thought her due date would be roughly the same as birds. it also meant that she would have to find a new bridesmaid dress.


	8. shot

**Please ****don't hate me, I had to write this chapter, please read on to find out who, what and why. and leave a review so I know how it is going and being received amongst my fans, and sea patrol lovers. **

**BANG!**

The, gun shot rung around the ship. then every thing went black.

Her eyes opened suddenly and panicking, she grabbed her phone as it rang. she knew, the news was not good, critical if you could say. How would she cope as a single parent, it was not meant to be like this, she was meant to have her happily ever after. now that was in jeopardy. she could kill Maxine white, why did she have to send Hamersley in to danger. Her family were in trouble. Grabbing her clothes she dresses quickly, and grabbing her keys she drove as fast as she could with in the law. She made it to the hospital just as the ambulance caring her best friend and lover and world and followed as far as she could before being told to wait in the family room. The rest of the crew arrived as well as some of their partners. They all gathered, said silent prayers and waited to see if their brother would fight to survive.


	9. Hosptial

**okay okay im sorry *sobs uncontrollably* i felt i had to do this to one of the sea patrol men in Kate and Birds lives. Who is it? read on to find out. please leave me a review and thanks TessaTessa and Seahealer for the lovely reviews and support in this story. **

Jessica bird woke with a start, a noise outside startled her, walking out of her bedroom she grabbed the nearest thing to hand to use as a weapon. lifting it above her head she brought it down on to the head of the intruder.

"Ouch! Jess Why are you hitting me with a pool noodle?" the male voice said  
"Dutchy? what are you doing hear? are you not meant to be on watch?" she asked all at once.  
"calm down chicken legs, i'm back because Mike has been shot, he took the watch so the new XO could go home to his wife and kids. Commander White came on board and sot him in the chest, although she was a bad shot so it hit his shoulder. He is in a bad way, we are all going to the hospital to support Kate." he said before jumping in to the shower.

Kate sat in the hospital family room, praying that Mike would make it through. it seemed bad, the bullet had ripped through his shoulder, shattering in in to multiple peaces. looking over to their daughter who was sleeping so peacefully in her buggy, and moving her hand over her belly to the unborn child that was growing inside. it could have been her. if mike had not transferred her off hammersley and into NavCom in to his position. just until their child was born and a few months old. The police had told her that after searching Maxine's house they had found neurmous plans and documents relating to Her and Mike.

looking up she saw her Family. the crew old and new of HMAS Hammersly had come in their droves to sit with the friend and support her in her hour of need. she knew that they would always be there for her no matter what

"Hows the boss Ma'am?" her best friend Nikki said  
"stable. What ever that means," Kate replied her normal steal look fading. her friends had never seen this side of her. she could hide it well.

"X?" a voice drew Kate back from whatever land she has been on.  
"Bird," she said before getting up and hugging her friend.  
"he will be okay. You know the is not much that can keep mike Flynn down," bird said trying to keep her friend calm.


	10. wedding day -1

Six weeks later

Mike slowly made progress, his shoulder was put back together and held in place with metal pins and rods. He could never serve on board ships again. the movement in the arm would never allow him to. Not now. Putting in the call to Navy command in carrnbour , he requested that Nikki cartono was to be the new temporary commanding officer. both he and kate trusted her with their ship.

Bird woke up, on the morning of her wedding, still clutching a t-shirt that dutchy had been wearing. getting out of her bed as, her unborn child had decided to play football with her bladder. sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and into the open plan living area and nearly tripped on a box left in the middle of the floor. picking it up, she opened it to find a smaller velvet box and a note written in dutchy's hand writing.

_Chicken legs, _

_Just a little something to bring you luck. _

_Look around, the are 4 more boxes hidden. _

_Just remember the poem;_

_Something old, something new_

_something borrowed, something blue_

_and a silver sixpence in your shoe._

_i feel a bit bad about putting a coin in your shoe. give how accident prone you are so i have one on a chain. _

_i love you. and can't wait till your my wife._

_Dylan. _

smiling she opened the box, and pulled out the necklace which was a little sixpence mounted in silver on a chain that was so fine, she could only see it in the light. brought back to reality by a knock at the door, she quickly put the chain around her neck, before dashing to open the door.

"Ma'am..." she said before quickly correcting her self "Kate, what are you doing hear? it a bit early for us to be getting ready"

"Well, dutchy asked me to drop this off," she said passing her a similar box to the one that had nearly tripped her up. " its my head piece, he thought you might to borrow it," she told bird, before sitting down. "god this heat, its stifling,"bird said walking in to the kitchen to pour her self a glass of water and pour one for Kate.

"yeah i know. it worse when your pregnant, at least the dresses will keep us cool" kate said after bird brought her a glass of water.

Looking over her living room, she saw a second box in the house. this one was slight different. longer than the others. walking over she picks it up an looks inside, to find a new pair of shoes and a second note.

_bird,  
i know how much you love shoes,_  
hear is a new pair for your,  
they are flats but i will bring you a new pair of heals after our baby's born.  
see you at the alter miss Bird  
Dutchy.

smiling, Jess decided to run her self a bath, and get ready. Pouring some bubble bath in to the bath and climbs in and soaks away her stresses. she had two more boxes to find her old and blue. that was puzzling her, where else could dutchy have hidden the boxes.

climbing out she walked in to her room, and opened one of the draws, inside was a box, smaller that the other two and the one kate brought round . Opening it she gasped. inside was a note and a blue garter.

the note read;  
_Bird, i can't wait to take this off you.  
I love you_  
_By now you should have all but one of the boxes_  
_you last one is hear in my pocket. _  
_i give it to you when you get to the alter._  
_see you there _  
_Dutchy._

"Kate, can you open the door, Bomber should be hear." she called out rapping her dressing gown around her. and walking in to the lounge.  
" I bring non-alcoholic fizz. although this is not my idea of fun" bomber said, opening the bottle and pouring it in to three glasses. before sitting jess down to put her make-up on. Jess, deciding to show her friends the last box pulled it out of her pocket.  
both her friends erupted in to laughter "So i guess your something old is your wedding ring." Kate said.


	11. wedding day -2

Kate and bomber helped bird in to her dress and did the zip up at the back. slipping the garter on to her leg and pushed it up as high as it would go. As bird was finishing getting ready, Kate went to open the door to mike, who was standing there in his smarts. walking in he kissed bird on her cheek, and offered her his arm as Kate scooped up her flowers, birds flowers and her three year old.

meanwhile, Dutchy stood nervously at the top of the aisle on the beach. the sea meant so much to the pair of them, that they decided to marry in front of the sea on a small secluded beach. looking over to his best man, he kept tapping his tunic and pockets looking for the ring box that held a ornate ring with a aquamarine gemstone, that once belonged to his great-great-great grandmother. The slim Victorian design would suit bird to the ground. Just then his best man coughed as the bridal party arrived. slowly they made their way down the isle, first the two point five bridesmaids, then Mike walking Jess down.

"You look amazing" he whispered in her ear as she arrived.  
"so do you" she whispered back before the minister directed the guests to sit.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Dylan Mulholland and Jessica Bird," he began, going through the order of service before asking them to read their vows.

"Jess from the first day i met you, you said you always wanted to meet a real life hero, i promise that i will always try to be your hero as you are mine. my love for you is as deep as the sea..." Dutchy started to say before breaking down. "i will always try to be your rock, you anchor and your world,"

"Dylan, i loved you from the first time i saw you on HMAS Newcastle, all be it from a far. From that day i new my heart belonged to you. you have always been my hero, i love you Dutchy, i have never had someone who loves me for me. you make me strong, your self believe in me has helped me over come many things, i promise to stay by your side through everything the Navy chucks our way."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the whole of the crew of HMAS Hammersly erupted in to cheers and wolf whistles as Dutchy scoped bird in to a kiss, like the VJ one in times square in New York.

Nobody noticed the newly weds sneaking off half way through the reception, and up to the room that they would spend their wedding night.  
scooping Jess up, Dutchy carried her over the threshold, and lay her on the bed.  
"i Love you Mrs Mulholland," he said placing a kiss on to her forehead before moving to her belly and placing a kiss there " i love you to spud," he whispered in to the folds of her dress. Seeking one hand up the skirt of the dress he found what he was looking for, supporting the leg with his other had he slowly moved the lace and blue silk garter down the leg. Helping her to stand up. standing behind her, he slowly unzipped her dress and slid the straps down her arms, allowing the material to pool at her feet. turning around to face him, she stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his lips before picking up the white shorts and vest for her to change in to for comfort at the reception.


	12. happy birthday Hammersly babies

5 months later

Jessica Muholland woke with a start, taping dutchy to wake him up.  
"Its time, the baby's coming."  
"i'll grab the bag," he said jumping out of the bed " ouch " he said as he stubbed his toe, on the bed post in his rush to grab the hospital bag that they had left by the door for just in case situations. After arriving at the hospital last week only to fine out; one they had left the hospital bag at home as it was no where close to where they needed it and two it was a case of braxton hicks or false labour.

over the other side of Cains, Kate also woke with a start. clambering out of her bed she grabbed her phone. searched through her contacts and hid dial on her phone.  
"Nik, i need you to come and pick me up, Mikes on a course and the baby's coming," she said to her best friend, thanking god that hammersly was on forced maintenance after the New xo hit her of the quay side.  
" ill be at yours in 15 minuets , i'll wake Pete to babysit the kids" Nikki replied relaying the information to her husband who in turn went to wake their two children. "call mike let him know Kate,"

Jess was ushered in to one of the delivery rooms where she was checked over.  
"you only nearly there Jess, not long to go before baby's born" the midwife said with a slight English accent, before Leaving the room. Jess could hear her through the semi-closed door.  
"Mrs Kate Flynn, this way." Jess could hear the midwife saying. Jess turned to Duchy "was that Kate's voice i just heard?" she said.  
"yeah, i think so," he said " i'm just going to grab a coffee, i feel that it is going to be a long night" he said with a grin on his face that bird knew that meant he would be looking for their friend and once boss.

Kate settled her self on to the bed and made her self as comfy as she could. before turning to Nikki  
"Nik, could you try mike again," she said " he said he would be here as soon as he could, but tell him not to get arrested or kill him self. i don't fancy having thoughts that i am going to be a single mother," she said before hearing a male voice curse loudly outside  
"DUTCHY," she called out and saw her Buffer sticking his head through the door  
"Boss, how are you? Jess is in labour, they said it would not be too much time to till our little bundle of joy arrives," he said before a different midwife tapped him on the sholder  
"MR Mulholland, you wife is asking for you and its time," she said ushering him in to the next room where Jess was looking flustered, in pain.  
"breath Jess and Push" she said before saying "Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl, dad would you like to cut the cord?" offering Dylan the instruments to cut the cord.

through the wall Kate was also Pushing. And just as their baby girl was born Mike ran in to the room, looking like a man who had been to hell and back.  
"Mike, we have another daughter," Kate said as the midwife place the baby in to mikes arms.

Three weeks later

Jess and Kate parked the prams that had under the shade of a large tree before spreading out a blanket and sitting down with Kate's oldest who was put out that she was not the Center of her parents attention.  
Jess was besotted with her daughter that had her dark hair and olive skin tone and large eyes but the eyes were the colour of Dutchy's eyes.  
kate's daughter on the other hand had all of her looks like her older sister, but unlike her sister the little on had the eye colour of stormy seas like her father


	13. Thirty years later

30 years later

four people stood on the quay side to see hammersley off on her final patrol before being scraped. like her predecessor, she had done over thirty years service for the royal Australian navy. Turning to the Captain and executive officer, one of the four , the chief of navy passed over the file with the tasks for hammersly and the plan for the decommissioning service that was in three weeks time.

"i need your crew to be perfect, no mistakes,"  
"Yes Ma'am," two voices said, before walking up the gangplank and saluting the white ensign at the rear of the ship before quickly walking up to the bridge to give the orders to set sail.

on the quay, the younger of the two men standing there shook hands before placing a kiss on to the women's cheeks. before saluting hammersly and turning away as she made her way from the docks out in to the open seas.

turning to his wife the older man asked "they will be all right wont they?"  
turning to answer him she replied "cause they will. they both have the Navy running through their blood." before turning to the open water and sending up a silent prayer to god to keep her daughter and god daughter safe. "fair winds darling" before getting in to the car and heading home.

**ok so i know this is a super short chapter but i have one more to write as i don't what to leave it on unlucky 13 chapters. all will be revealed in the next chapter but this one is about kate mike dutchy bird and their two daughters (kate&mikes youngest and Bird&dutchy's oldest). **


	14. the end

three weeks later

Kate sat in her office after transferring the office of chief of navy to Cains. opening a email from the minster for defence stating her fifteen years as chief of navy were noted and her service to the RAN were exemplary and her retirement had been accepted. Her final day would be three days after hammersly's decommissioning service. picking up her office phone she called mike.

"it over, i officially can retire in two weeks,"  
"that's great. i was beginning to worrie about you. you work to hard," he said  
"that's easy for you to say having being medically discharged for thirteen years, anyway i should be home in a few hours," she said as a junior officer knocked on her door.  
"sorry to disturb Ma'am, we have just had a call from hammersly. some of the crew have been injured,after stopping a FFV mother ship, they are making good speed to port the both the medical officer and the commanding officer are requesting medivac for the most serous a Lieutenant Flynn". that was the last thing kate heard before fainting dead away.

one month later

Kate stood at the Podium giving a speech about how much the Navy had changed her life, how she owed so much to her crew past and present. how much they had taught her. she then went on to thank her family and husband who gave up being at sea so she could fly and be in control of the ships while he stayed at home to rase their two children, one of whom she hoped would follow in her foot steps and eventually get her own command. going on she went on to congratulate her successor.

handing her pass back to the new chief of navy, she watched as he cut through it, first across the width and then through the length of both halves. walking out Kate felt a new lease of live for her sixty odd years. slipping her hand in to her husbands she walked out followed by her two daughters. her youngest having recovered and despite being reported to have serious injuries only had a mild concussion and a broken arm. Her eldest, had not followed in any of her parents footsteps and had become a teacher. looking over the bay, Kate was thankful that she lived in such an amazing place and she had seen some amazing places across the globe.

Turning to Mike, she asked "So what now cowboy?" before climbing in to the car and driving away from the base for the last time as personnel. the next time she would be there to see her daughter take command of her new ship. HMAS Kingston. Hopefully she would make the crew toe the line. The was no love lost between the crew of hammersly and kingston and they all were highly competitive


End file.
